


Pregnant By The Cowboy

by kashmir



Series: Cowboys and Babies [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A year after falling in love, Jared and Jensen work together to build their family.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant By The Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Cowboys and Babies](http://kashmir1.livejournal.com/708130.html). Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/), written for [](http://chickyoops.livejournal.com/profile)[**chickyoops**](http://chickyoops.livejournal.com/) who bought me and my mad skillz over at [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/index.php?set=home). So sorry it's late, Sofie!

_ **Conception: the process of becoming pregnant involving fertilization or implantation or both.** _

Jensen let Jared press him back against the cool metal of their hotel room door. He smiled into the kiss when Jared whimpered, dipped his tongue inside, tasted the honeyed warmth of Jared's mouth that was sweetened with the hint of champagne. He ran his hands down Jared's back to his ass, cupping and squeezing, swallowing Jared's breathy gasp. Jensen pulled back from Jared's lips just far enough to speak.

"C'mon, let's take this celebration to the bed," he murmured, grinding his hips against Jared's with a slow arch, smiling as Jared's eyes fluttered at the movement. They managed to stumble blindly to the bed, kissing deeply, wetly, and losing clothes as they went. They landed in a tangled heap on their sides, Jared chuckling as he swung a leg over Jensen's hips, wiggling and prodding until Jensen was sprawled on top of him, their erections grinding together oh-so-wonderfully.

Jensen pressed a deep, insistent kiss to Jared's mouth while he stroked down Jared's sides, his mouth soon following the trail of his hands. Jared's chest was flushed, and Jensen smiled as he sucked and licked a path across it and then down towards Jared's now-flat stomach. Jared was breathing fast, his lower lip caught between his teeth as Jensen traced gentle fingers over the hair arrowing down from his navel towards his hard and leaking cock.

Jensen scooted down a bit more and delicately licked the head of Jared's cock once, twice before circling the base with his fingers and taking the head inside of his mouth, loving the way Jared whined at that, hands coming up to grab onto Jensen's shoulders. He tongued the head, circling the crown, paying extra attention to that knot of nerves as Jared's hips gave short, aborted thrusts. He smiled around Jared's dick, took him in as far as he could then, sucking, hand stroking the part of the shaft he couldn't with his mouth.

He pulled back after a few moments, not wanting Jared to come like that. No, Jensen wanted Jared to come when he was balls deep inside of him, loved how he looked spread beneath him, open and vulnerable and all Jensen's in those few, precious moments. Jensen smiled to himself as he reached for the lube, watched as Jared panted beneath him, hands scrabbling at the sheets a bit, eyes glittering up at him from beneath slitted lids.

Jensen moved forward a bit so he was kneeling between Jared's now spread and upraised knees, one hand tracing down the inside of a hairy thigh while the other fumbled with the lube. He managed to get his fingers coated and then bent down to mouth at Jared's chest while he slowly slipped one finger inside. Jared moaned at that, one hand coming up to tangle in Jensen's short hair. He sucked a rather hard kiss into the skin right under Jared's collarbone and then added another finger, loving the full-body shiver that elicited. He stroked, in and out, loving the way Jared moaned, muscles rippling as Jensen stretched him open.

He spent long minutes just fucking Jared with his fingers, loving the way Jared responded, the way his body opened for him, could never get enough. But finally, Jared tugged and whined and begged Jensen to just _fuck him_ already and really, there was no way Jensen could deny either of them of that pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out reluctantly, Jared giving a small whine even as he wrapped his long legs around Jensen, begging wordlessly to be filled again. Jensen hurriedly slicked up his own throbbing erection, hissing a little at just that bit of pressure before cupping Jared's hips, angling his cock just right and _pressing_ in, as slow as he could, wanting to savor the feeling of sliding into Jared, not wanting to rush it.

Jared tangled his arms and legs around Jensen with a tiny moan, clinging and moving with him as Jensen started up a slow, steady rhythm, hoping to make it last. Jensen nuzzled at Jared's neck, mouthing at his earlobe softly before he started up a litany of words.

"God, Jare... Do you know how much I wanted to do this first time I met you? All sunburned and pregnant and fucking gorgeous out there on the side of the road," Jensen murmured, spilling a secret he'd kept for over a year. "Wanted you right then. Still want you, god, so good, so hot. Always will."

Jared keened at that, body clenching around Jensen's and his hips stuttered, the pace a little quicker now, both of them riding the edge of frantic. He buried his face in Jared's neck, inhaled the musky scents of sweat and cologne and _Jared_. He shifted his knees on the bed, leaned back and cupped Jared's hips as he started to thrust harder, watching as Jared writhed beneath him, hands braced against the headboard as he pushed down to meet every one of Jensen's deep thrusts.

Jensen bit his own lip, could feel the traces of his orgasm start to trip-dance down his spine but god, he wanted to see, no, _needed_ to see Jared lose it first. Lose it because of Jensen. He took one hand, circled Jared's cock and started to jerk him off, rough, fast strokes just like he knew Jared needed right then. Started to murmur to him in a rough and fucked out voice.

"Come on, Jared. Come for me, god, love you," he got out, tumbling forward a bit, Jared's body tightening around his as Jared moved closer and closer to that edge of release. Jensen kept his litany up, unable to stop even if he wanted to. "God, wanna fill you up, make a-_GOD_, Jare... wanna make another baby wit' you."

Jared arched at that and came, Jensen's name tumbling from his lips as he striped both their chests with his release. Jensen whimpered a bit at the sight and cupped Jared's hips in his hands, ruthless now in pursuit of his own pleasure, tongues of it licking along his nerves like the sweetest fire. All it took to push him over the edge was the soft touch of Jared's hand down his arm, a sweet tilt to his hips and Jensen was gone, pulsing deep inside of him, vision going fuzzy as he moaned, hips snapping.

He collapsed half on the bed, half on Jared, their heads sharing a pillow. They turned and wiggled and managed to get comfortable, their legs tangled together, Jared's one arm thrown around Jensen's waist. They pressed close, kissed, lips rubbing softly, slowly against one another as sleep started to drag them down. Jared snuggled closer and Jensen wrapped his own arm around him. He pressed a kiss to the sweat-damp crown of Jared's head, thought idly of maybe cleaning themselves up but he was bone-deep tired, sated, content.

Jared sighed against Jensen's skin then and he smiled, burrowed closer.

"Happy anniversary, Jared," he murmured, eyes slipping closed.

"Happy anniversary," Jared mumbled back before his breathing evened out, deep and so familiar after a year of sleeping in the same bed. Sleep pulled him under a few moments later, their limbs tangled together, Jared's head resting on Jensen's shoulder.

** _The first trimester (0 - 14 weeks), is one of the most crucial for your baby. Within this trimester you will find the most rapid rate of growth and development taking place. By the end of the 1st trimester, your son or daughter will have grown to 3.4 inches long and weigh about 1.5 ounces. Your infant will develop everything from limbs to vital organs. Week by week the changes are astounding!_ **

Jensen stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and almost tripped over Jared who was kneeling on the floor, hunched over the toilet. Jensen felt a surge of sympathy and love jolt through his belly and he bent down, ran a gentle hand across the nape of Jared's neck.

"How you feelin' this morning?" He asked, voice low and, he hoped, soothing.

Jared rolled his forehead against the toilet seat so that one eye was peeking up at Jensen through the fringe of Jared's bangs. His skin actually looked _green_ and Jensen frowned, tamping down the urge to cart Jared off to the doctor's (again) - Doctor Gamble and Jared had both assured him that the terrible morning sickness was quite normal for the first trimester and Jared had said it had actually been worse with Brooke which, god, Jensen didn't even want to imagine that. This was bad enough.

Jared sighed and slumped further down onto the toilet.

"Feel like crap this mornin,'" he murmured. Jensen hummed a little as he continued to rub across his back.

"Want me to go get you some crackers? Ginger ale?" Jared sort of shook his head no then started heaving violently again, body contorting with each spasm. Jensen felt his own stomach lurch in sympathy but made himself stand, hands rubbing up and down Jared's back, smoothing the hair back from Jared's clammy forehead. Jared leaned back and let Jensen's legs support him.

Jared wiped his mouth haphazardly with some toilet paper and turned to look up at Jensen, face pale, eyes still a little blurry with sleep.

"Maybe in a bit, okay? I don't... I think right now I'd just bring it all back up." Jensen nodded and then bent down, pressed a kiss to Jared's forehead.

"Okay. You wanna get up, head back to bed or you wanna stay here? Jeff and I are heading out on the range today but Samantha's here if you need anything."

Jared scrunched up his face in concentration and then he went even paler, edges of his mouth tightening as he leaned over the toilet, sick once again. Jensen rubbed his back and thought that going back to bed was out of the question for Jared for a bit right now. He helped him through that bout of sickness before darting out to the bedroom and throwing on a tee shirt and some sweatpants. He stuck his head out in the hallway as he was tugging on his shirt, hollering to tell Samantha to let Jeff know Jensen wouldn't be able to head out with Jeff to check the south pasture. He snagged a throw blanket off of the couch then and headed back into the bathroom.

Jared was still sitting there, looking completely wrung out and much paler than he should be under the tan he'd managed to get helping Jensen out with things around the ranch. His eyes flickered up to Jensen's when he let the door close behind him with a soft snick. He offered Jensen a weak smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes, the nausea he was obviously still fighting written in every line on his face. Jensen knelt down behind him, wrapping the blanket around both of them and kissing Jared's hair.

Jared made a soft noise in his throat, asking, "Don't you have to go meet Jeff soon?"

Jensen shook his head, rubbed a hand up Jared's arm. "Naw. Beauty of bein' my own boss; can take the day off whenever I want to."

Jared smiled weakly again at that before relaxing completely against Jensen. "Sounds like a good deal."

_ **For many, the second trimester is an enjoyable time -- morning sickness and exhaustion are becoming a dim memory; the aches and pain of advanced pregnancy are far in the future. Your body is finally expanding enough for people to realize you're pregnant and not just gaining a few pounds. By the end of this trimester your baby is between 11 and 14 inches long and weighs about 2 to 2½ pounds. She can swallow and hear. You will notice periods of activity and quiet as he moves, kicks, sleeps and wakes.** _

It took three readings of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' before Brooke went down for Jensen on Christmas Eve. He smiled to himself as he tiptoed out the door, wondering what next year would be like when she'd be closing in on three. He made his way back to their living room where Jared was busy wrapping up a few last minute presents from Santa for Brooke, the fireplace roaring, tree lights twinkling.

He sat down beside Jared in front of the couch and grabbed one of the unwrapped boxes, smiling at Jared when Jared looked over at him, face open and happy. Jensen couldn't resist that, had to lean over and press a short, sweet kiss to Jared's mouth before grabbing a roll of wrapping paper and getting down to the task at hand.

An hour later, all the gifts were wrapped, the paper put away and the cookies and milk Jensen had helped Brooke put out for Santa were gone. Jensen left a still happy but now very tired looking Jared sitting on the couch, admiring the tree and headed into the kitchen to make them each a cup of hot cocoa.

The house was quiet, the night outside clear and cool, stars winking brightly in the winter sky and Jensen found himself daydreaming about all the Christmases yet to come with Jared and the family they were building in this house. He smiled to himself, impatient for the next morning when Brooke would happily rip into her pile of presents, of having Sam and Jeff and their daughter Jo for a huge Christmas feast, complete with all the trimmings.

He made his way back to the living room with two steaming mugs and sat them on the coffee table, plopping down on the couch beside Jared, an arm automatically wrapping itself around Jared's shoulders. Jared sighed and shifted closer, both of them just content to be quiet and soak up the moment, being together.

They didn't talk much, just took their time sipping their cocoa in the dim room, listening as the old grandfather clock chimed midnight, when Jensen tipped Jared's face up and kissed him, slowly, sweetly, licking the taste of the chocolate out of his mouth with quiet intent. Jared hummed into the kiss, his hands gripping Jensen's biceps tightly, both of them shifting closer together.

Jared was barely showing at four months but he had a small baby bump which brushed against Jensen's belly when they moved, kissing and touching. Jensen smiled into the kiss when he felt it, a tangible reminder of their love and their life together as Jared pulled him closer, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Jensen's neck, nuzzling. Jensen wrapped his arms tightly around Jared and rested his cheek against Jared's hair, happy to just sit there and hold him, to be held by him.

After a few minutes Jared stiffened and pulled back, an odd look on his face as he sat up straight. Jensen felt a knot of unease in his chest tighten as he sat up straighter himself, cupping Jared's shoulder.

"What is it, Jare? Are you okay? Is the... is it the baby?" Jensen managed to get out through the worry that had suddenly taken up residence in his throat.

Jared let out a strangled chuckle and reached over with a trembling hand, grabbing one of Jensen's own and smiling at him, eyes bright.

"Yeah... it's the baby. I felt it _move_," he said and the wonder was obvious in both his face and his voice. Jensen felt his own mouth drop open as that same sense of wonder invaded every part of him. He pressed his own unsteady hand to Jared's slightly rounded belly and felt a small flutter and gasped. He looked back at Jared's face, barely managing to tear his gaze away from their entwined hands and smiled, goofily.

"God, Jare... that's our baby," he said, soft, in awe.

Jared nodded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jensen's lip as the baby fluttered against their palms once again.

"I know, Jen. _Our_ baby," he murmured and Jensen knew without a doubt that this man and their two children were the best presents he'd ever receive.

** _Third Trimester -- Congratulations! You're in the homestretch! Right now you may be bubbling over with excitement -- this is the time of decorating the nursery, baby showers, childbirth classes, and packing that suitcase to head towards the hospital! Your baby is making his or her presence known with karate kicks, twists and turns until there simply is no more room. You may find yourself alternating between discomfort and bursts of energy. Consider the third trimester as the one where the finishing touches are added. By the beginning of this trimester your baby will have all of his/her bones -- 300 to be exact! Now he'll be building fat stores and muscle mass. Your baby's hair will be growing, replacing the lanugo that protected her skin in the womb. By the end of this trimester your baby will be approximately 7 pounds in weight and about 20 inches long. Her lungs mature right up to birth so don't become too anxious to deliver early. Each day in the womb (up to 42 weeks gestation), helps prepare your little one for the world outside!_ **

Jensen made his way into the cool shade of the house, wiping the back of his forearm against his face. It had been a particularly hot day for Texas in early April and running around in the yard with an enthusiastic toddler on the hunt for brightly dyed eggs hadn't made it any more tolerable. He made sure the door was closed tight behind him and got rid of his boots before crossing over to where Jared sat on the couch with his feet up, watching a movie. Jared smiled when he saw him and leaned up for the kiss Jensen pressed to his lips before sitting down beside Jared, one hand instinctively going for the large swell of his belly.

"How's our slugger doin'?" Jensen said, bending down to press a kiss to the top-most curve. He sat back and had to bite back his chuckle at the way Jared rolled his eyes.

"We don't know for sure it's a boy, Jen. Told you I wanted to be surprised," Jared said, the words familiar by now. Jensen smiled and cupped Jared's nape, squeezing a little.

"I know. Just like to tease." He settled back more comfortably on the couch, kicking his feet up on the large stool alongside Jared's. "How you feelin' today anyway?"

Jared shrugged, mouth turned down in a small frown. Doctor Gamble had been worried about Jared's elevated blood pressure at Jared's appointment that previous Friday and had put him on bed rest until the baby was born. Jared was not too happy about it - especially since Easter just happened to be that particular Sunday.

"I feel okay. A little stir-crazy," Jared admitted with a twist of his mouth, pouting a little. Jensen smiled, soft and fond and pressed a kiss to Jared's temple.

"Not too much longer. So I sent Brooke home with Sam and Jeff for the night, figured we could use the down time."

Jared smiled at that, squeezing Jensen's denim-clad knee. "Thanks. How'd the Easter egg hunt go?"

Jensen groaned melodramatically and put his head back against the couch. Jared laughed as Jensen described in great detail how long it had taken Brooke to find all the eggs the 'Easter Bunny' had hidden and how hard it had been to keep her out of the chicken coop. Jared laughed extra hard at that and Jensen couldn't help but snuggle closer as his story wound down.

Jared yawned, trying to quickly stifle it and Jensen wrapped an arm around him, tugging him closer. It was around five in the afternoon and he'd taken the entire day off, what with it being Easter and all. He didn't have anything to do the rest of the night except this. Or maybe eat, he thought, smiling as Jared started to snore against his chest. Jensen tipped his own head back again and found himself joining Jared within a few minutes.

** _Birth: the emergence of a new individual from the body of its parent._ **

They were at Target when it happened. Brooke was happily singing 'Baby Beluga' over and over and over again in her high, sweet voice. Jensen loved his daughter, he did, but he had really, really grown to hate that particular song over the past week. Jared was standing next to him in the shampoo aisle, absently rubbing at his constantly sore back and frowning. His blood pressure had finally come down after two weeks of bed rest so Doctor Gamble had grudgingly allowed Jared one outing a week beside his doctor's appointment to help alleviate the boredom.

Jared sighed and frowned harder (if that was even possible) at Jensen. "Jen. Just pick out something. My back's killing me and it's just _shampoo_ for chrissake!"

Jensen tried not to sigh. He knew Jared was uncomfortable and tired and irritable and just ready to get the baby out so Jensen nodded and grabbed the first bottle that caught his eye and tossed it in the cart. He turned to go, smiling goofily at Brooke when Jared clamped a hand around his bicep, squeezing hard.

Jensen turned and took in the way Jared's face was unnaturally pale and how he was clutching his stomach. He immediately grabbed a hold of Jared, running his hands up and down his arms.

"Oh my god, Jare, is it the baby?" He stammered out. Jared could only nod, his knees buckling at that moment. Jensen tried to catch them, and Brooke seemed to sense that all was not right because she chose that exact moment to start crying, loud and shrill.

The next few hours were a blur. Jensen could remember calling for help and a store associate calling 911. He could remember the ambulance arriving and climbing inside with a still sniffling Brooke while Jared panted his way through contraction after contraction. He could remember arriving at the hospital, Sam and Jeff meeting him there after his frantic cell phone call from Target and racing along behind Jared's gurney.

He could remember the moment the nurse handed him Alexander Ross Ackles and the way Jared's entire face lit up, tired and happy and full of love. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment as Jensen sat gingerly down on the bed beside Jared, transferring the precious bundle in his arms to Jared's. Jared leaned heavily against him and Jensen wrapped an arm around him, knowing his smile had to look absolutely dopey and not caring one bit.

He was happy.

** _Epilogue_ **

Jensen smiled as Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a massive cake, lit by candles. Brooke's eyes widened almost comically at the sight of all the frothy pink and purple icing that was set down in front of her. Jared was standing on her right, Jensen on her left and they both bent down to help her blow the candles out. Alex was cooing from his perch in Jared's arms, happily waving his arms about at all the people gathered around to celebrate his sister's second birthday.

There were cousins and aunts and uncles and Jensen's brother and sister-in-law and some fellow ranchers and old college friends and even Jared's sister had come in for the party. Most people spent an equal amount of time cooing and fussing over Jared and Jensen's little ones. The party was fun and exhausting and full of good food and good company and Jensen was so damn happy when it was over.

Brooke was complacent all through their nightly ritual of bathing and fell asleep halfway through Jensen's reading of 'Hop on Pop' and he pressed a soft kiss to her chestnut hair before slipping out into the hallway, leaving her door open a crack. When he closed the door behind himself in the master bedroom, Jared was already in bed, eyes open but clearly exhausted as Jensen was. He smiled and stripped, climbing in beside Jared in just his boxers and the necklace Brooke had gifted him with for Father's Day.

Jared smiled sleepily up at him and then moved until he was curled up along Jensen's side, head on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen sighed, content, and wrapped an arm around Jared.

"Good day," he said, hoping Alex wouldn't be too fussy tonight. Jared yawned and then nodded.

"Good but tiring. I am _so_ not looking forward to this time next year."

Jensen groaned at that and buried his face in Jared's hair. "Kill me now," he mumbled and Jared laughed.

He pulled back and nudged Jared's face up after a few moments. "All kiddin' aside, Jare... You and the kids make me happy. So _damn_ happy."

Jared's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I know. Works both ways, Jen."

Jensen pressed a kiss to those smiling lips and they drifted off not too long after, wrapped tight around each other.

 

  
_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for.  
\-- Anonymous_   



End file.
